The wizarding world of Holmes and Watson
by ofJohnlockandTea
Summary: John Watson can't believe he is a wizard, he also can't believe Hogwarts can get even more interesting once he meets the younger, intellegent Sherlock Holmes.
1. You're a wizard

It was July 4th, a normal summer day for the Watson household, at least that's what little Jonathan Watson thought when he got up in the morning and pulled a jumper over his pyjamas before going downstairs for breakfast. His mother was in the same chair where he had kissed her goodnight and he questioned if she went to bed at all. He wished her good morning and went to the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal.

He looked up at the window when he heard a soft ticking on the glass and milk went everywhere because the poor boy couldn't believe what he saw: a huge horned owl, right outside the kitchen window with a sealed envelope in front of it on the windowsill. He put the carton down and opened the window to take a look at the letter. Before john could close the window the owl was on the counter, screeching softly. John didn't know whether to tell his mum about the strange creature in the kitchen or not. It expectantly held out its right claw, which had a brown pouch on it. John saw something shimmer inside, like a coin. He figured the animal wanted some kind of payment for delivering the letter and he searched between the knives and forks for some money. He put a few coins in the pouch and the bird flew away, leaving a single brown feather behind.

John picked up the feather first to put it in his pocket. When his hands were empty again he picked up the envelope and sat down at the kitchen table, still a little startled and confused from all of that. He ran his fingers over the envelope, it wasn't regular paper, it felt thicker and more natural. He saw the letter was directed very specifically at him (it even had the location of his room noted on the back!). He turned the envelope and looked at the logo on the front. 'Hogwarts' he whispered, he had never heard of a company with a name even sounding that weird, nor of a company with that odd of a logo.

He was expecting a letter from his new school, and though he forgot the name, he was sure it was just something ordinary like 'Franklin High School for Boys', not something as strange as Hogwarts. He lso was sure the high schools in London didn't deliver their letters by owl.

He didn't really now what a seal was so he tried pealing it off before deciding on breaking it for he did know he wanted to read the letter directed to Jonathan Hamish Watson, second bedroom to the right, first floor, 26 Croxley Road, London, England, United Kingdom. He took the letter out of the envelope and the same long, green letters as on the back told him something he would never forget:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Watson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Before he could look at the second page or even think about what the words on the first one meant he heard someone ring the doorbell and his mother asked him to get it from in the living room. He got up from the kitchen table, still progressing what he had just read and he opened the door to see someone he hadn't expected at all His uncle Bill, who he hadn't seen since the funeral of his dad five years ago. 'Hey little Johnny!' he said with a big smile.'Who is it?' he heard his mother call from the living room. Before John could answer his uncle had already Picked him up and carried him to the living room. 'Uncle I'm not little anymore, I'll be eleven in four days!' he laughed and Bill put him down on the couch. 'Sorry little man, I keep forgetting you grow when I don't see you.' He laughed, though it sounded pretty emotionless. He gave his mother three kisses before sitting down on the couch.

'What brings you here?' Anne Watson asked her brother-in-law and he laughed, though it was only air and no sound. I'm here for little Johnny, he's turning eleven soon and I heard he'd get his letter today.' Anne looked confused for a few seconds but then a smile danced around her mouth, she had forgotten about all the conversations she and her husband had had about John probably being a wizard like his brother Bill and how it was better not to tell him until he got his letter. That way the boy could live a normal life like any other muggle boy without any questions and Harry wouldn't get all too jealous of her five years younger brother for being a wizard.

'I did get a letter.' John said with a small voice. 'I'll go get it.' he added and he disappeared to the kitchen, neglecting all the milk on the counter and his softening cereal. He only had eye for the letter on the table. He picked it up and Brought it with him, almost running, to the grown-ups in the living room. 'I take it you read it?' his uncle asked and he nodded slowly. 'Is it true?' he asked with a voice more air than words. He loved magic and he wanted to go to a magical school. His uncle nodded and it suddenly turned even more unlikely. 'Magic isn't real, silly!' John laughed, it must all have been a joke, he had always dreamed of being a wizard and knew tons of magic tricks, but they were just tricks, that he got told enough times to know it as a fact. Though the time he made a deck of playing cards disappear instead of just putting them in his sleeve was rather remarkable. John loved magic and he knew this could all be some weird joke telling him once again magic wasn't real and he needed to get his head out of the clouds. He didn't know why his uncle would do such a cruel thing but it seemed like the only logical explanation at this time.

Bill took a stick from the inside of his jacket and he bended it a little between his hands before lifting it at John. 'Clearly, you don't believe me, or that letter, which looks rather official to me, don't you agree?' he said and he flicked the stick at the letter, the piece of parchment in question flew through the air from John's hands to Bill's. The small blond boy's eyes grew in disbelieve. 'You're a wizard, John.' Bill said with a very believable and serious voice.

John blinked more than needed, thinking his uncle's words through. He wanted to believe it more than anything in the world, so he decided to do so. The ten year old nearly jumped out of his chair sfter making this conclusion and he hugged his uncle tight. 'Are you a wizard, too, uncle?' he asked and Bill nodded. 'Oi, and a pretty good one too, I may add.' John giggled and looked at the letter again, making sure he actually read the words this time.

'They learn you wicked stuff at Hogwarts.' he said and he nodded to the letter. 'I will take you shopping for your books and stuff on your birthday, if that's alright with your mum?' he said and he looked at Anne, who nodded with a small, sweet smile. John cheered and he kissed his Uncle's cheek. It were going to be four long days until his birthday, but they were worth it.

'You know at hogwarts, they sort you into one of four houses, Gryffindore, Ravenclaw Hufflepuff or Slytherin.' his uncle began and John shifted a pit so he sat in his lap. 'I want you to know that you are a great wizard no matter what house you get sorted in, no matter what the other children say about you house.' he said and he petted the boy's short hair. 'Do you mean there are bullies at Hogwarts?'John asked, concerned. 'Sadly, there are bullies everywhere, but at hogwarts it is very limited I can assure you.' he answered and he continued to answer John's questions about his new school of witchcraft and wizardry.

'Can I offer you something to drink?' John's mother's tired voice asked Bill after a little while and he nodded, 'I'd love a beer, thanks.' he said and she walked to the kitchen. 'John!' she yelled back at the living room. 'What's all this milk doing here?' she sounded angry and Bill winked at the small boy in his lap, flicking the stick John now knew was a wand and cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. John laughed and hugged his uncle again. 'Thanks, uncle Bill, you made my dream come true.' Bill smiled but he shaked his head, 'Thanks, boy, but I didn't, you have been a wizard all your life!'

* * *

**Notes:** This is my first fanfic in years so please be gentle c:

WHOOOO finished the first chapter, i quite like where it is going though i am planning on longer chapters

please leave a comment, it means a lot!


	2. Announcement!

Hey everyone reading this story!

Thank you so much for doing so and a special thanks to the guest leaving a comment!

I felt like i had to tell you guys I am not going to continue writing this fic on this site

I rewrote the intire first chapter for i was not statisfied (and it was full of errors) and posted it on ao3 (/works/868192)

I will update the story further there and i will not do so here.

I'm sorry for the people who dont like reading on ao3 or who simply don't want to, but it's just a lot easier for me that way.

thank you for understanding xxoo Kim aka ofjohnlockandtea


End file.
